Sailor Moon Altering Fate
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: part two to Blazing Star, Rini is back in the past after two years and with new girls. To make it wosre the Sailor scouts have more enemies than ever.  Can they stop the forces? or will they be destoryed? please read and review
1. Prolouge: New Threat

SALOR MOON  
>ALTERING FATE<br>PROLOGE  
>~TWO YEARS LATER~<p>

Niala was sitting in her thinking about when she would be with Daren again. Although the school she went to knew her as Niala her friends, the Sailor Scouts, called her by her real name, Ami who was also known as Mercury. But she chose to go by Niala for a reason. Wes her vampire friend and Trista's boyfriend had always known her as Niala so as to end the confusion for Wes she chose to go by that name.

But in the shadows an evil lurks. Someone more powerful than Beryl or Raydex or Shakoru. The name of this entity was known as Karion. Karion knew that Serena was the Queen of the Earth and that she was also the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

He knew that it would be very difficult to defeat her. That was something that his sister had proved by losing to the Scouts. "Sailor Moon you will pay. You and the Scouts." said Karion staring at the pillar that held his sister prisoner

"Do not worry sister. I shall have your revenge." and he walked away.


	2. Return of the Sailor Scouts

CHAPTER ONE  
>NESHY, DAWNA, THE CRYSTAL SCOUTS<br>AND THE RETURN OF SAILOR SCOUTS

"I can't believe its been two years." said Raye as they sat at the food court waiting on Trista and the Outer Scouts to get there.  
>"Since when?" asked Serena from the arms of her husband Darien.<br>"Since a normal life came." said Raye sitting beside Blade Ami's adopted brother  
>"It is hard to believe." said Ami from beside Daren, Darien's middle brother and Ami's fiancee.<br>"Why?" asked Darien  
>"Yeah guys you deserve a normal life after everything you've done." said Kyero, Ami's twin brother.<br>"Kye's right." said Lita  
>"Yeah we do deserve it." said Mina<br>"Slow down Mina, you too Lita. Just because its only been two years doesn't mean that someone might not attack." said Ami  
>"Ami's right." said Serena "No matter how long it is we shouldn't let our guard down."<br>"Okay then who's that with Rini?" asked Darien  
>"I don't know. She's been with them since she got back here." said Serena<p>

* * *

><p>It was true. After the battle with Beryl and Raydex Rini left for the future. But what she saw wasn't her mother of her father. She didn't even see the other Sailor Scouts. No what she saw was complete destruction. She ran all the way to the castle hoping that her mother or father would be able to tell her something. But when she got there she saw that her mother and father weren't there with her anymore. She couldn't understand she had just saw them before they found out about the Crystal Blades. One of which she held in her hand. She didn't see who could do so much damage in that short time. '<em>Mother<em>. _Father. I don't… wait maybe Saturn saw what was going to happen and she told Pluto.'_ she thought. She knew that it was a long shot be she had to know. She had to know what had happened. What happened to her mother her father, and if her friends and Court was still alive. And not only them but the one that took over her father's spot and her sister.  
>"Trista!"<br>"Rini?" said Trista coming out. "Rini thank goodness your okay."  
>"Yeah I was in the past when the attack happened. Speaking of which what happened?"<br>"I don't know. One minuet I'm training with Trina and the other Crystal Scouts and then the next we're under attack. I told the Scouts to hide while we took care of it but they were to strong."  
>"Who were they?"<br>"I don't know I've never seen them before."  
>"So is everyone here?"<br>"Everyone but Rayna and she's looking for your little sister."  
>"So Ceciel…"<br>"Over there."  
>"Okay Trista what would you say to sending us all to the past and protecting Serena and the other Scouts?"<br>"I would say that's a good idea. Let's do it Rini."

* * *

><p>"Guys I'll catch up with you later." said Rini<br>"But what about-?" started the blue-haired girl  
>"Adena don't worry I'll catch up later." said Rini. "Go ahead." and Rini walked over to where Serena and the others were, but when Darien asked Rini who her new friends were Trista, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru walked up to them.<br>"Hey Hotaru." said Rini ignoring Darien.  
>"Hey Rini. What's up?<br>"Nothing much."  
>"Rini? Will you please answer my-"<br>"They're my friends from my time." said Rini without looking at Darien. "And why does it matter?"  
>But before Darien could answer a girl with long red hair walked up to Rini. "Can I talk to you?" she asked Rini<br>"Sure." said Rini walking away with her. 

* * *

><p>"Okay Ruby what are you doing here?" asked Rini once they were away from Serena and the others.<br>"Small Lady you remember going home and everything was gone?"  
>"Yeah…" Rini said slowly. "Has something else happened"<br>"Yeah but its not bad. Small Lady we found-"  
>"SMALL LADY!"<br>"Chi-? Chibi? CHIBI!" shouted Rini running toward her little sister. "Oh Chibi I was worried I would never see you again."  
>"Rini it was Karion that destroyed our world."<br>"But I thought Mother and Father destroyed him." Rini wondered  
>"Or not." said Chibi<br>"Let's go I'm sure Serena will be ecstatic to see you." said Rini.  
>"Me too." said Chibi "By the way its Dawna, Rini."<br>"So you changed it as well?"  
>"Yeah. Trista said it might be a good idea to change it."<br>"No doubt." said Rini "Hey Rayna come with us. I need to Raye meet you."  
>"Okay." said Rayna<br>As they were walking back Rayna asked where the other Crystal Scouts were at. Rini told her that since she was with Serena and the past Scouts she had told them that she would catch up with them later.  
>"Okay buy why?"<br>"Because Serena and the others don't know about the future events and we want to keep it that way for as long as possible." said Rini  
>"But why-?"<br>"Rayna the Scouts hasn't had to fight since Ami froze Beryl and they defeated Raydex so I would like to keep it that way. That's why I asked Trista to send Adena and the others."  
>"But then why?" asked Chibi<br>"You guys its too long of a story so don't worry about it." Rini said as they turned the corner to the food court.  
>"Hey Rini." said Serena. They had gotten to where Serena and the Scouts were and Raye just stared as Rayna walked up behind Rini.<br>"Guys this is Rayna and I think you know my sister."  
>"Chi!"<br>"Hey Serena. Oh and its Dawna." said Chibi  
>"Wow you and Ami's changing their names." said Serena<br>"I go by Niala to some people." said Ami answering Chibi's questioning look.  
>"Oh I get it. I remembering Mom telling me about that." said Chibi<br>"Really?"  
>"Long story." said Chibi<br>"Okay. So when did you get here?" asked Serena  
>"The same time as Rayna. Just a little bit ago." said Chibi<br>"Oh wow." said Darien at which Serena rolled her eyes.  
>"So how old are you now Dawna?" asked Lita<br>"About to turn eighteen"  
>"Wow. You don't look seventeen." said Ami<br>"Thanks I guess."  
>"So you like red too?" asked Raye to Rayna<br>"I love it. It was my mother's favorite as well. Favorite element?"  
>"Fire."<br>"Mine too." said Rayna and Rini rolled her eyes and turned to see Adena running to them.  
>"Adena? What is it?"<br>"Black…Crystals…everywhere!"  
>"Just like at Red Phoenix." said Rayna<br>"The guys?" asked Rini  
>"They're fine." said Adena<br>"Rini? What's going on?" asked Ami  
>"We didn't want to say anything until we had to but there's someone that destroyed our future while I was here. Trista was the only one left and she sent me and the kids that you always see me with back here."<br>"I was hidding when it happened. Since at the time I didn't have the power that Rini had once had."  
>"What do you mean once had?" asked Darien looking at Rini.<br>"I no longer have the powers of Sailor Mini Moon."  
>"No now she's known as Crystal Moon." said Chibi "Anyway since I was hiding I knew who did it. That's why I came here to help Rini."<br>"And I came to keep an eye on Mei and Lena." said Rayna  
>"Why?"<br>"Because they fight constantly." said Adena  
>"No we don't!" shouted Mei running behind Adena<br>"Not now Mei!" shouted Lena  
>"Shut up Lena!" shouted Mei<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" roared Rini. "Jeez you're worse than Serena and Raye was. Let's go."<br>"Raye I hate to say it but-" started Ami  
>"Good grief lets go guys!" shouted Serena <em><strong>"CRYSTAL MOON POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"MERCURY SAPPHIRE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"MARS RUBY POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"JUPITER EMERALD POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"VENUS CITRINE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"ONYX CRYSTAL POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"AMETHYST PLUTO PLANET POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"AQUAMARINE NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"HELIODOR URANUS PLANET POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"DIAMOND SATURN PLANET POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"CRYSTAL ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"SAPPHIRE ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"RUBY ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"EMERALD ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"CITRINE ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"AMETHYST ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"AQUAMARINE ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"HELIODOR ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"DIAMOND ROSE POWER!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"SILVER MOON POWER!"<strong>_  
>"Alright guys lets go!" shouted Rini<p>

As they followed Adena to where the Crystals were Serena noticed that Rini was really distracted and she couldn't figure out why. She hoped that Rini was okay but something, you could call it a mother's intuition, but she knew something was worng. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories but she didn't see any other way.  
>"Rini?"<br>"Yeah Serena?"  
>"Do you know anything about our new enemy?" asked Serena<br>"Not a lot just that he came from the Shadow Moon Kingdom. Dawna knows more though." Rini said not looking at Serena. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to hide her fear from Serena for long.  
>"Alright let's go."<br>So Serena and the older Scouts followed Adena and the new Scouts to the area. But as they get there Serena saw Rini get attacked, but she wasn't sure of what she saw. After all she had been tricked before, and often. But she wasn't the only one that saw. Silver Moon, Ceciel, Rini's boyfriend, saw that Rini had gone down.  
>"Rini!" shouted Ceciel<br>"What's going on?" shouted Darien.  
>"Well, well if it isn't the Crystal Scouts."<br>"Kan!"  
>"Attack my Dark Crystals!" shouted Kan<br>"Crap!" shouted Amara.  
>"There's too many of them!" shouted Raye<br>_'If only I had my Dragoon.'_ thought Ami remembering right after they had defeated Frahma.

_"Rose!"  
>"Niala what is it?" asked Rose turning around.<br>"Here take the Dark Dragoon." said Ami holding it out.  
>"But what about you?"<br>"I'll be fine. I have my Sailor and Wingly powers after all."  
>"Alright." said Rose. "See you."<br>_  
><em>'I don't think we'll get out of this one alone.'<em> thought Ami and suddenly she heard a dragon roar. A roar that she knew well. "Neshy! Belzack!"  
>"Ami you know them?" asked Lita<br>"Yes I do." said Ami  
>"Hey Niala why don't you transform and help me?"<br>"I can't Rose has the Dragoon.!" she shouted back.  
>"Of course." shouted Neshy. "Belzack fire!"<br>"Hey watch it Monkey head." shouted Ami as Belzack shot a fire ball near them.  
>"Oh sorry."<br>"Yeah sure you are." said Ami under her breath.  
>Soon the battle was over and Neshy walked over to Ami. Serena, remembering Ami telling them about Neshy was still shocked to find that he looked just like a normal guy.<br>"Hey Niala? Who-?"  
>"Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, Adena, Rayna, Lena, Mei, Trina, Mia, Amina, Hannah, Cecil." said Ami "Also known as the Sailor and Crystal Scouts."<br>"I don't believe it." Said Raye.  
>"Well guys think about it. We're the Sailor Scouts. We're always going to be attacked." said Serena.<br>"Well it looks like we're back." said Amara  
>"Let's go guys." said Ami.<br>"Where?" asked Serena  
>"Back to my house." said Ami<p>

CHAPTER ONE END


	3. The Black Dragoon

CHAPTER TWO  
>THE BLACK DRAGOON<p>

As the Sailor Scouts, Crystal Scouts and Neshy flew on Ami's dragons from Vestroia, Ami and the Scouts on the six Dragons and Neshy on Belzack, Serena asked Ami how they were going to get to the falls.  
>"Well actually you're going to wait here." said Ami "While Daren Neshy and I go on a quick visit."<br>"But-?" started Raye but Ami just flew on. Then she stopped at a crystal like lake.  
>"Neshy if you would be so kind."<br>"Right. Belzack."  
>"Whoa." said Serena<br>"Alright. Serena guys you stay right here Adena get on Darkus and wait here."  
>"Ami what-?"<br>"I'll explain later. Let's go Neshy. Daren."  
>"Right." the two said.<br>As Serena and the others waited for Ami to come back her Neshy and Daren left their dragons at the teleporter so that they could get to Ami's old Wingly friend Charlie.  
>Charlie couldn't believe that Ami was in Ulara. She hadn't been there in years unless you counted the time she got her Sapphire Blade. But even then she didn't stay long. Just long enough to get her Blade and then she left with Rose Dart and Lloyd but that was nearly two years ago. What on earth was she doing in Ulara now and with Neshy and Lloyd no less? But none the less she went down to greet her Lloyd and Neshy.<br>"Niala it's good to see you again." said Charlie  
>"Charlie it's good to see you too."<br>"So how have you been?"  
>"Good, you?"<p>

"The same."  
>Neshy just rolled his eyes then said "Anyway Charlie we need your help."<br>"Very well. What is it?"  
>"My friends and I were attacked by a guy named Kan and he used the BlackCrystal Beast." said Ami<br>"The Black Crystal Beasts? Is it even possible? Rose sealed those away years ago."

"Well some one obviously broke the seal." said Rose walking in with Dart and the other Dragoons.  
>"Hey Rose"<br>"Hey Niala." said Rose. "Anyway we were attacked by the same thing."  
>"So then why don't you go with-." started Charlie<br>"Wait did you go into Dragoon?" asked Ami  
>"We didn't have a choice. They were too powerful." said Albert<br>"Who attacked you?" asked Charlie  
>"We don't know Charlie." said Dart "But he said he knew you Niala. He said his name was Kunzite."<br>"Kunzite?" Ami asked shocked. "It can't be."  
>"That what he said it was." said Albert.<br>"It's impossible because Kunzite knows nothing of Dragoons."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Niala didn't you say that Shakoru knew everything about us?" asked Rose<br>"Yes Jeat knew everything about us but Shakoru, Jeat's alter ego, knew nothing of us." said Ami  
>"Really? Are you sure?" asked Miranda<br>"You know you should really trust Ami by now."  
>"Lloyd we didn't see you standing there." said Dart<br>"Very funny, Kunzite can't know anything from Shakoru. But Ami what about Karion?" asked Daren  
>"The guy Rini and the others are fighting?" asked Ami "Well it does look like it could be that. Karion is from the future."<br>"So you guys want some help?" asked Dart  
>"You never change Dart." said Neshy.<br>"You have no room to talk." said Ami throwing her elbow into his side like she did when they were kids.  
>"Neither do you." he said moving away from her.<br>"Actually she does." said Daren  
>"As to answer your question Dart; yes. The Scouts and I are heading back to my house right now." said Ami "So just follow us."<br>"Alright then. Let's go." said Dart  
>"Thanks Charlie for everything." said Rose.<br>"Don't worry about it Rosie dear." said Charlie. "Bye!"  
>"See you!" called the seven Dragoons and three Winglys<br>"Alright lets go." said Ami once they were at their Dragons.


	4. Destiny Islands

CHAPTER THREE  
>DESTINY ISLANDS<p>

As they flew back to the entrance to Ulara Rose asked Ami what she was going to do without the Dragoon. Ami told her that's why she had went to Ulara to get her. But then they found out that Rose and the other Dragoons had been attacked. Once they got back to Serena and the others Ami saw that Serena was surprised to see Rose and the other Dragoons again. But it seemed that Adena and the other Crystal Scouts knew they were going for them.  
>"Alright let's go.' said Ami.<p>

"Hey Ami why-?"  
>"Not now Serena." Lets' go."<br>"Wait where-?" started Darien  
>"They're in the back. Behind Neshy."<br>"Why are-?"

"Because Darien two of the Dragoons aren't usually on good terms with the people of the moon."  
>"But why?" asked Raye.<br>"It's a long story." said Ami "And, right now we don't have the time for long stories."

"Niala we got trouble." Called Neshy.  
>Ami looked back and saw that they had more Crystals following them. She called to Rose and told her to transform. When she asked what Ami was going to do Ami told her not to worry about her. <em>'You ready Sapphire?'<em> thought Ami to Adena.  
><em>'So you figured it out?'<br>'That Daren was Riku and your uncle Jeat was Sora on the Islands? Yeah I figured it out when I saw the dark mark on your shoulder.'  
>'And they say I got my smarts from my father.'<br>'More like his fighting skills.'  
>'And I got my Wingly powers from you along with my Sailor powers'<br>'I know. Let's go!'  
><em>"Ami look out!"  
>"Thundaga!" shouted Adena.<br>_'So she knows Wingly spells.'_ thought Dart. _'That must mean that Niala taught them to her.'  
><em>"Niala there's too many." shouted Rose  
>"Lets land." called Ami<br>"Where?" asked Daren.  
>"Over there. On Destiny Islands." called Ami<br>"Destiny Islands? Where's that?" asked Serena  
>"Long story." said Daren "I went there when I was young and Ami came years later after she left Caden."<br>"And this is where I met Jeat."  
>"Jeat? You're brother?" asked Mina<br>"Yeah. Let's go."  
>"Ami the protective barrier you put up is going to block the Dragons and Dragoons." said Daren<br>"I know I've got it covered. Everyone get together."  
>"How come?" asked Neshy<br>"You'll see." said Ami  
>"Alright Niala." said Neshy.<br>"Right. FLOAT!"  
>As Ami and the others flew into Destiny Islands Sora and Kairi who had saw Riku and Serin coming went to the island because they knew that's where they would land.<p>

"Well somethings never change huh, Riku?" said the boy with blonde hair  
>"Hey Sora. Hey Kairi." said Riku.<p> 


	5. Ami's Keyblade

CHAPTER FOUR  
>AMI'S KEYBLADE<p>

"Sora! Kairi!" shouted Ami jumping down and running toward them.  
>"Serin. Riku! Long time no see." said the blond haired boy.<br>"It sure has. It's been what? Ten years since Xentos's attack?" asked Daren  
>"About that. So Serin who's this?" asked Kairi<br>"These are some friends of mine." said Ami "This is Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Trista, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru. That's Adena, Rayna, Lena, Mei, Dawna, Trina, Mia, Alina, and Hannah."  
>"And this is Neshy, Dart, Shana, Miranda, Meru, Kongol, Albert, Rose, and Haschel. And that is Darien, Blade, Kyero, Jasper, Cecil, Wes, and Jaden."<br>"Cool." was all Kairi could think to say.  
>"Anyway Sora we need some help." said Daren.<br>"With what?" asked Sora  
>"Did Shakoru know anything about the Dragoons?" asked Ami.<br>"There was no way. Shakoru may have been in my conscious and in my mind but I was able to block those memories." said Sora  
>"Well we were attacked by someone who calls himself Kunzite." said Dart.<br>"Kunzite? I don't believe it." said Sora  
>"What is it Sora?" asked Kairi<br>"Kunzite was someone that absolutely hated Shakoru."  
>"How come?" asked Daren<br>"Because he didn't trust him at all and Beryl did."  
>"It sounds like what Malakite did with Darien." said Serena<br>"I remember that." said Ami  
>"Anyway what do you think Kunzite wants?" asked Dart<br>"Exactly what Kan wants, to free Beryl and bring back Xemnas or Xehanort." said Sora  
>"WHAT?" shouted Serena, the Scouts, Darien and Daren other than Ami<br>"Hm. Sora do you have it?" asked Ami  
>"What? Have what Ami?" asked Serena<br>"Yeah. Come on." said Sora walking away  
>"Ami what-?"<br>"Just come on." said Ami following Sora

"Okay then, lets go." said Serena

"That's just like Sora." said Daren shaking his head.

As they walked down the beach Raye noticed that the Black Crystal Beasts were still at the barrier. She hoped that what ever Ami was planning that it would be able to stop them. It was some weird to see the girl that they had knew for years have all these new abilities. She had the power of Dragoons, Wingly and Scouts. She was a Brawler and had the abilities of the Keybearer.  
>"Alright Serin here we go." said Sora stopping at a door."<br>"But-"  
>"Only Ami can open the door." said Daren<br>"Well that makes sense." said Darien  
>"*Sigh* Blizzaga!" shouted Ami and the door opened reveling a blade that had the symbol of Mercury on it and was completely blue like Sailor Mercury's Sapphire Blade.<br>"Ami is that-?"  
>"Yes it's the Keyblade of Mercury. The Aqua Shine Rhapsody."<p> 


	6. The True Powers of the Gem Blades

CHAPTER FIVE  
>ANDREW AND THE HISTORY OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM KEYBLADES<p>

Serena and the other Sailor Scouts just stared as Ami went to pick up the Blade. The sword that looked exactly like her Sapphire Blade. Sora and Kairi looked at Daren and asked if he had his Keyblade already. He said that he did and Darien remembered the battle that they had with Daren a few years ago. That weird sword that had a white like winged handle and a heart with a line going through the tail.

"Yes I have the Way to Dawn with me." said Daren  
>"Ami what-?"<br>"The Gem Blades have more to them that just the Crystals." said Ami  
>"Really?" asked Serena<br>"Yes. Sora if you guys don't mind."  
>"Right." he said and Sora Kairi, Naminé Roxas and Axel brought out their Keyblades.<br>"Serena those are Keyblades and this one is the Keyblade of Mercury. The Aqua Shine Rhapsody."  
>"But isn't that one of your attacks?" asked Serena<br>"Actually it's a combination of two of my attacks, but that's the reason that it's called that because it's the Keyblade of Mercury" said Ami  
>"Hey Ami can you save the history lesson for later?" asked Daren "Right now we need to deal with the Heartless."<br>"The Heartless?" asked Raye  
>"What are they?" asked Mina<br>"Long story. All the Heartless are is people that have had too much darkness in their hearts." said Ami "Stay here. Leave the Heartless to me Daren and the others."  
>"Fine by me." said Serena<br>"Alright lets go."  
>"What about us?" asked Dart<br>"Well normal weapons don't work on the Heartless. Only magic and the Keyblade."  
>"Wait Sora Rose and others aren't wielding normal blades. They are the Dragoons after all."<br>"Right sorry."  
>"Rose you and the other Dragoons go ahead and transform. We really could use your help." said Ami "Shana why don't you stay here with the others?"<br>"Right."

"Alright Ami do you want to do this?" asked Daren  
>"Of course." said Ami "Dispel!"<br>The scouts watched as Ami brought down the barrier that she had cast years ago. They watched as all of creatures that they were attacked by come at Ami and the other Keybearers. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew Ami was good with a blade. She had seen her use it before but still she had no idea just how good Ami truly was. Although she was watching Ami, Michelle couldn't help notice that Amara seemed distracted and worried.  
>"Amara you okay?" asked Michelle<br>"Yeah." said Amara "it's just that guy looks like Andrew."  
>"Andrew? Your fiancée?" asked Michelle<br>"Yeah."

Meanwhile Ami and the others were fighting the Heartless and Kunzite when Ami finally realized who he was. Kunzite was like Sora once was. Two people one body. Kunzite was Andrew, Amara's lover.  
>"Daren its Andrew!" shouted Ami which Amara had heard.<br>"Amara? Where are you going?" asked Michelle as Amara left out the cave.  
>"I got to help Andrew. It's like with Daren and Ami. I have to do this alone!" she shouted.<br>"Daren lets go!" said Ami "Keybearers we're only going to keep the Heartless off of Amara." She turned to see Amara running down to them. "Amara we're going to keep the Heartless off you. Andrew is all yours."  
>"Right thanks." said Amara turning toward Kunzite and started walking toward him.<br>"So you decided to face me alone huh Sailor Uranus?"  
>"Yes." said Amara "I'm going to get you back to normal."<br>"What is Amara talking about?" asked Serena "Back to normal?"  
>"Kunzite is Andrew." said Michelle<br>"WHAT?"

"Andrew you're not evil. You hate this kind of stuff." said Amara "Remember?"  
>"Amara? What? Uh get away from me!" shouted Kunzite as he shot a blast at Amara.<p>

"Amara watch out!" shouted Serena  
>"You want to kill me Andrew? Huh? Is that what you want? If it is then go ahead, but only if you can and I don't think you can. It's me Amara your fiancée." she said holding up her ring. "Remember?"<br>Just then a strange feeling came over Ami, Daren, Darien and Serena. It was like someone or something was calling out to them. They couldn't tell what it was. Ami knew that she had heard it before but she didn't know where. But just then the three scouts Riku Darien and Andrew heard a voice. A voice they knew well.  
><em>'Andrew you're not evil. You a warrior and a guardian. Trust them. They are what you need.'<br>'Nephlite?'  
>'Trust Me Andrew.'<br>_Suddenly it was like a light switched on inside Andrew. He was remembering everything. Amara, the Darkness, Karion, everything came flooding back. Andrew looked on past Amara and saw that Ami was being flooded by the Heartless. He called them back away from the Keybearers. It was then Amara noticed she was holing a Keyblade. That's when she remembered the room that was in the temple her Gm Blade was in. The room that she couldn't get _in_.  
>"Ami you okay?" asked Andrew bringing Amara back down to the Islands.<br>"Yeah what about you?" asked Ami  
>"I'm fine thanks to Nephlite."<br>"Nephlite?" asked Ami shocked  
>"I'll explain when we're with the other Sailor Scouts." said Andrew<br>"Okay."  
>"Hey um, Ami? What's this?" asked Amara holding up the Keyblade that she held.<br>"That's your Keyblade. The World Shaken."  
>"But-"<br>"Amara you remember the chain you found in the temple?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well when you saved Andrew the chain activated." said Sora  
>"Giving your Gem Blade the power to change." said Riku<br>"Along with you Crystal Knight form." said Ami "When you want to change into a Key Knight all you is call out KUK."  
>"Alright."<br>"Let's go."  
>Serena and the others watched as Ami, Amara, Andrew and the Keybearers walked over to the cave. Amara looked so happy and Michelle was happy for her cousin but she knew something wasn't right.<br>As Ami explained the Keyblade history the scouts had no idea that at the time Karion and Kan were working together to free Beryl and revive Xemnas. Nephlite had found out and gave back the rest of Andrew's memories along with everything that going on.  
>"So how do we get the blades?" asked Serena<br>"We don't know. All we know is that the blades choose their wielders." said Riku.  
>"That's weird."<br>"Yeah it is." said Andrew. "But right now we need to get to them. Before Xemnas Kan or Karion does."  
>"Wait did you just say Xemnas?" asked Sora.<br>"Yes I just found out that Xemnas was back."  
>"By who?" asked Darien<br>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
>"Try us." said Serena<br>"Me." said Nephlite causing everyone to turn around.  
>"Nephlite?" shouted the Scouts.<p>

CHAPTER  
>FIVE<br>END


	7. The Silver Millennium Kingdom Hearts

CHAPTER SIX  
>SILVER MILLENNIUM<br>KINGDOM HEARTS

"Wait I don't understand. How-?" Serena started  
>"Look Sailor Moon now's not the time for my history lesson. Right not the seven of you need to release your Keyblades." said Malakite<br>"You mean we have those things too?" asked Mina looking at Ami and Amara's new swords.  
>"Yes." Said Malakite "And we have to get to them before Karion, Kan, or Xemnas can get to the Silver millennium Kingdom Hearts."<br>"What do you mean Malakite?" asked Riku  
>"I mean if we don't get to the Keyblades of the Silver Millennium before they do then they will revive Beryl, if they haven't already, and destroy the world."<br>"No way."  
>"Yes way. The only way to stop them is to get the Silver Millennium Keyblades."<br>"But where are they?" asked Serena  
>"In the temples." said Ami<p>

"So the Silver Keyblades exists ?"  
>"What are we going to do now?"<br>"Now that they have the Silver Keyblades-?"  
>"Clam yourself Xemnas. They all don't have them."<br>"But with the Masters of the Keyblades-"  
>"Kan Xemnas enough." said Karion walking in. "It's true that they are with the original Keywielders but it will take them years to master them."<br>"Do not underestimate the Keywielders brother." said Beryl walking up behind him. "Xemnas is right with Jeat, Daren, and mercury they will learn how to wield them soon enough."  
>"We have to crush them while we can." said Kan<br>"No. We mustn't rush. They not only have those three but they have two of the Organization XIII members Numbers VIII and XIII."  
>"You sound like you know them." said Karion.<br>"I was once their leader. Allow me to gather some old friends. I'll meet you in the darkness." said Xemnas.

"So what do we do now that Xemnas is back guys?" asked Ami  
>"You leave Xemnas to us. You take care of Serena and the others." said Riku<br>"Alright be careful." said Ami giving him a quick kiss.  
>"Hey aren't I always?"<br>"Ha. Ha." said Ami walking through the portal that she created leading to the temples.  
>"Alright Sora lets go get the King and fill him in." said Riku<br>"Right."


	8. Citrine Thunder and Kingdom Hearts

CHAPTER SEVEN  
>CITRINE THUNDER AND<br>KINGDOM HEARTS

Mina and the other Scouts walked in the temple on Venus. Every one of them were freaking out because it was so weird that Ami knew so much about these things. But it seemed that Amara was remembering things as well.  
>"Hey Ami what are we going to do about Xemnas?"<br>"Actually we're going to face Kan and Karion. Riku and the others will deal with Xemnas."  
>"So why are we getting something we know nothing about?" asked Mina<br>"Because if we want to deal with Kan who controls the Heartless as well, then you guys need the Keys as well."  
>"But why?" asked Raye<br>"Don't worry the guardians will explain everything once you get there." said Ami  
>"Wait you, Amara and Rini's not coming?" asked Serena<br>"No Amara and I already have our Keys and the Crystal Scouts has them already as well." said Ami "Good luck." And Ami used the spell Aero sending them through the portals leading to the Keys in their temples.  
>"Alright now what?" asked Amara<br>"We meet up with Riku and the others at Kingdom Hearts." said Ami. "Let's go. Adena you know everything right?"  
>"Yes mother."<br>"Alright you stay here. Rini you and the other Crystal Scouts come with me. Rose you guys too."  
>"Right."<p>

Meanwhile Riku and his friends had sent a message to Mickey, Donald and Goofy having them meet Riku and the others in Twilight Town and that they would explain there. They were at the Clock Tower when they saw them. Walking down the street Donald noticed that something was wrong.  
>"Roxas let's go." said Sora calling to his brother who was talking to his friends Hayner Olette and Pence.<br>"Riku Sora Kairi. It's good to see you guys."  
>"Mickey you too."<br>"Riku." said Sora  
>"Right you know Serin, Sora's sister, right?"<br>"Yes." said Mickey slowly  
>"Well just a little while ago we found out that Xemnas had been revived." said Sora<br>"Xemnas? But how?" asked Donald  
>"We're not sure. You'd have to asked Ami or one of the other Sailor Scouts." said Riku<br>"How is it that they know this?" asked Mickey  
>"Because of an old friend." said Ami walking up beside Riku and the others. "King Mickey if you don't mind I'll explain to you about everything."<br>"Alright."

As Mina walked through the familiar walls of the Citrine Temple she didn't understand what she was actually looking for. But she continued passing the room that had once held her Citrine Blade and saw a door with a large Keyhole with an outline of Citrine.  
><em>'I don't understand. How do I get by? If I can't get through here?'<em>  
><strong><em><span>Mina Sailor Venus, you are standing on the holy ground of the Citrine Thunder Chain. Explain yourself.<span>_  
><strong>"I was sent here by Sailor Mercury to get the Chain that goes with this." she said holding up the Citrine Blade.  
><strong><em>I see you have received the Citrine Blade from the temple.<br>_**"Yes it was two years ago now. I had to get it to defeat Beryl and Rayden two years ago." said Mina_  
><strong><span>So the temple chose you correct?<span>**_  
>"Yes." said Mina starting to worry.<br>**_Then you must prove to me your worthiness. You must show that you are worthy of the Citrine Keyblade. Mercury!_  
><strong>"Huh? Ami?"  
><strong><em><span>You must fight your friend. The Key will then decide if you are worthy enough to wield it.<span>_  
><strong>_'Oh crap. I have to face Ami? Great she's more powerful than I am and she has more skill with her Blade than me.'_  
><em><strong><span>Let's go Venus!<span>**_ shouted Ami  
>"Whoa!" Mina shouted "Ami cut it out!"<br>**_You'll never win if you don't fight back Venus!_ **Ami shouted  
>"I don't care if I win or not! I refuse to fight my friends!" shouted Mina and suddenly she realized that it was true. She would never fight her friends. The next thing she knew she had the Keyblade in her hands. "I don't understand."<br>_"Just like when you had to earn the temple's trust to get the Citrine Blade you had to get the trust of the Keyblade."_ said a girl dressed in a long Citrine robe.  
>"No way." said Mina. "So this was all just a test?"<br>_"Yes. And the KeyBlade had chosen you. Take this portal and return to the front of the temple. Adena is waiting to explain everything that you don't remember. Good luck."_  
><em>'This life is so confusing.'<em> Thought Mina as she walked through the portal. _'But oh well'_ and as she walked through the portal she heard a ghostly chuckle and something told her that the one who just explained the Keyblade to her was _her_.


	9. Dragon Flame Sniper

CHAPTER EIGHT  
>DRAGON FLAME SNIPER<p>

_'I am really confused.'_ thought Raye walking down the familiar halls of the Ruby temple. She knew that Ami knew what she was doing but she didn't understand why someone as strong and powerful as Ami why she would want someone like Raye, who had no idea of the Keyblades or anything like that. But as Raye turned the corner she heard a voice.  
><strong><em><span>Raye Sailor Mars you now stand on holy ground. Explain please why you are here.<span>_**  
>"I was sent here by Ami, or Sailor Mercury." said Raye<br>**_I see you also have the temple's sword._**  
>"Yes I've had it for about two years now."<br>**_And in that time you have used it in the courage to keep your love safe. You used it in courage with your friends. You must prove yourself once more Mars. To gain the Dragon Flame Sniper you must show the Key courage one more time. Jupiter!_**  
>'<em>I have to face Lita? Great.'<em> thought Raye  
><strong><em><span>Well Mars what do you say? You going to fight me or turn into a coward and run?<span>_**  
>"No Lita I'm not going to run, but I'm not going to fight my friends. There's no honor in that and there is no way to prove my courage by fighting you. My friends are my STRENGTH!"<br>Suddenly Raye's Ruby Blade transformed. The tilt of the Blade was a magnificent dragon tail solid black while the blade was just like her Ruby Blade but had one addition to the blade a flame burst coming from the tilt.  
><em>"Congratulations Sailor Mars. The Dragon Flame Sniper is yours. Take this portal to the front of the temple. Adena and Mina are waiting for you. Good luck."<em>  
>"Thank you." said Raye and as she walked through the portal she heard a ghostly chuckle and something told her that the one who just explained the Keyblade to her was her. As soon as she walked through the portal she saw Mina and Adena. "Well I take it that Ami is with Daren?"<br>"Yes. She left me here to explain everything once every one got back."  
>"Well you can count me out. I already know. We all had the Keyblades when we were kids. Though we didn't know what they were."<br>"Amazing Raye. I didn't think anyone else remembered that."  
>"Mom! What… I don't get it. What are you doing here?"<br>"I'm not alone." said Ami at which the three scouts looked behind her. They saw Daren and the Keybearers of course but also saw three others.  
>"You're Majesty! Donald! Goofy!" shouted Adena<br>"Hello Adena." said Mickey. "Good to see you again."  
>"Mina Raye are you two the only one's that have got back?" asked Ami<br>"Yeah. And the tests were the same. At least mine was." said Raye "Mina?"  
>"Yeah mine was too." said Mina<br>"Okay Rini you and the others sty here. Mina do you-?"  
>"Yes. I remember now."<br>"Okay. Mina you and raye come with me and the Keybearers. Adena once the rest of the Scouts get back here send them on ahead to us. After you've explained of course."  
>"Of course." said Adena sarcastically. "*sigh* Okay Moom. Will do."<br>"Rose you and the other Dragoons go back to my place. Have Kasana, Henry and Kaly have the barrier up and waiting."  
>"Right." said Rose and she and the other Dragoons left.<br>"Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Naminé, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Mina, Raye, I think it's time I got some old friends back together." said Ami "Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy you four go back to Destiny Islands and take care of the Heartless. Roxas, you Axel, and Naminé head back to Twilight Town and handle things there. King Mickey, Riku, Raye, Mina you're coming with me."  
>"But Serin where are we going?" asked Mickey<br>"We, My Dear king, are going to Lyoko." said Ami to a confused Raye Mina and Mickey


	10. Lyoko Warrior

CHAPTER NINE  
>LYOKO WARRIORS<p>

"We are going to Lyoko." said Ami to a confused Mina Raye and Mickey  
>"Serin will the Guardians even remember you?" asked Riku<br>"Yes before I came here I went to Lyoko and told them to be careful. I told them that Kan or Beryl might try to revive Zanka or as Jeremy knows her XANA." said Ami  
>"But that don't explain how they will be able to help." said Mickey as they walked through a strange blue area.<br>"Mickey don't worry about how they can help us with the Heartless. It's true that they don't wield the Keyblade but they weren't chosen as the Guardians for nothing." said Ami suddenly stopping. "We're here."  
>"So what now?" asked Raye<br>"Be still. I need to connect to Yumi so she can tell the others to come to Lyoko."  
>"Where are they now?"<br>"At school. Now be quiet." said Ami

Yumi Ishiyama was sitting in her Trig class with her brother Jin and her friend William when she heard an old friend. She knew this was coming. She knew it since that day last year. When she came to them through a black portal scaring the crap out of all of them.

It was a sunny Saturday. The day Yumi and the others told Jeremy and Aelita who they were. Who Aelita was. Powerful guardians of Lyoko. It was also the day that Ebony, the one had been helping the others on Lyoko, told them he was actually William, someone Jeremy refused to send back to Lyoko.  
><strong><em>"So you've been going to Lyoko through a portal of some kind?" asked Jeremy<em>**  
><strong><em>"Yes. All Guardians can go through any portal. If you know what your doing." said William<em>**  
><strong><em>"Or where the portals are." someone said causing everyone to turn toward the elevator<em>**  
><strong><em>"Who are you?" asked Aelita<em>**  
><strong><em>"Why I'm shocked. You as a Guardian should know me Alucurd."<em>**  
><strong><em>"Aelita doesn't remember about that Serin." said Jin "It's good to see you. Although I have to admit I am a little surprised." <em>**  
><strong><em>"Why Taisho?" asked Serin <em>**  
><strong><em>"We didn't expect to see you after all this time Serin." said Yumi, Jin's sister.<em>**  
><strong><em>"How long has it been since you guys seen each other?" asked Aelita<em>**  
><strong><em>"About five years." Said Serin<em>**  
><strong><em>"Along time then. So what brings you here now?" asked Jeremy<em>**  
><strong><em>"I know that you guys defeated Zanka but-"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Excuse me. Who?" asked Aelita<em>**  
><strong><em>"Like Jin said Aelita doesn't remember. It's XANA that they know her by." said Ulrich<em>**  
><strong><em>"Anyway there's a chance that an old enemy of mine and the Scouts might try to revive her and by doing so giving her the power to leave Lyoko and control the Heartless."<em>**  
><strong><em>"What are they?" asked Aelita<em>**  
><strong><em>"The Darkness in the peoples hearts." said Serin<em>**  
><strong><em>"That's crazy." said Odd<em>**  
><strong><em>"But not surprising." said William "I mean think about it. How often does XANA not use anything she can against us?'<em>**  
><strong><em>"My point exactly Link." said Serin<em>**  
><strong><em>Jeremy then asked "So what do we do then?"<em>**  
><strong><em>"Lay low for awhile if Kan or Beryl decides to pay Lyoko a visit I'll contact you guys through Yumi."<em>**  
><strong><em>"Right."<em>**  
><em>'Yumi it's time.'<em> thought Ami  
><em>'Got it.'<em> thought Yumi back then she got two pieces of paper out and wrote a note to both Jin and William saying the same thing: _It's time._  
>"We know. We heard Serin too. Question is how do we get out? Let alone the others?" thought William<br>"Leave that to me." Yumi thought then she said "Mr. Vegner I have a note form Miss Stone saying to let myself, Jin, and William to come to her class the last fifteen minuets of class."  
>"Very well go ahead you three."<br>Once they were outside the classroom Yumi whipped out her phone and sent a message to the other three Guardians and Jeremy. Like her notes to her brother and William the messages only consisted of two words: It's time. Lucky they were in Aelita's mother's class the Guardian before Aelita.

Soon the seven of them were ob their way to the factory. Jeremy did know that they would have to use the scanners to get to Lyoko. Well except for Jin and William. But what he didn't know was how they were going to go Guardian once they got there.  
>"Don't worry Jeremy. Yumi and the others know what they're doing." Said William while the others looked confused.<br>"I know." said Jeremy walking to the Super Computer. "Alright Yumi Ulrich, Odd, Aelita get to the scanners. Yumi where are they exactly?"  
>"Just a sec <em>'Serin where are you guys?'<em>  
><em>'Sector Five.'<em> Ami thought _'Along with Daren and three others.'  
>'Great.'<em> Jeremy they're in Sector Five."  
>"Got it." said Jeremy<br>"Jin William you guys go on to Sector Five and tell them we're on the way." said Yumi  
>"Right." the two boys said and they each opened a portal.<br>"Alright Jeremy chose a Sector." said Ulrich  
>"Okay head to the scanners you're going to the Mountain Sector." said Jeremy<br>"Alright."

Meanwhile Xemnas was with XANA trying to convincer her to fight with them.  
>"Of course you'll have full control of the Heartless ad the Nobodies and you can use them to take revenge on the other Guardians."<br>"I like the sound of revenge." said XANA "What do you want me to do?"  
>"Destroy the Keybearers, Mercury and Riku."<br>"Who are they?"  
>"You'll know them when you see them. Riku has long silver hair and wields a sword that has the Heartless symbol as a chain attached to it. As for Mercury you should know her very well as she is known to you as Serin, Guardian of-"<br>"The Digital Sea."  
>"I knew you'd remember. Good luck."<br>"Thank you."

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Jin.  
>"Same old. Same old. You know battling Heartless and Nobodies and of course the occasional monster.<br>"Not XANA's." Ami clarified before they could even ask. Her ability to hear the thoughts of Guardians, Keybearers and Sailor Scouts had gotten stronger since they had last seen her. "So how long until the others get here?"

"Depends." said Jin

"On what?" asked Raye

"On whether or not they encounter any monsters on they're way to the edge of the Sector

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Mina "Can't the destroy them?"

"Yes but they're two short and by now XANA knows that Serin's here." said William  
>"What do you mean William? I thought she was gone." said Ami<br>"Like Aelita did I have a link to XANA where she possessed me. Because of that I can hear XANA's thoughts and anyone close to Aelita." said William  
>"I didn't know that." said Jin<br>"No one did but Jeremy. When it started I had Jeremy do a scan on me and he told me what he had found. Where XANA was once a Guardian she was close to Aelita so that's why I can hear her."  
>"So what did you hear?" asked Ami<br>"She was talking to someone. Someone who promised that she would have control of the Heartless and something called Nobodies."  
>"Xemnas." said Ami Riku and Mickey together.<br>"Who-?"  
>"Jin William can you contact Yumi while you're here?" asked Ami<br>"Yes but what about you? Can't you do it?" asked Jin  
>"I'm going to be a bit busy. Riku I'm going to contact Roxas and Sora go to the temples and see who's there. Make sure they remember and take them to the Islands and Twilight Town and explain what's going on. Mickey you go with him."<br>"Got it." they both said and going through the portals Ami had created.  
>"William Jin how close are they?"<br>"They should be here in thirty seconds." said Jin  
>Thirty seconds later the five of them saw a white orb coming down and opened reveling Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd.<br>"Guys things just got a lot worse." said Ami.


	11. The Dragoon and Thunder Oak Evolution

CHAPTER TEN  
>THE DRAGOONS AND<br>THUNDER OAK EVOLUTION

Rose landed on the edge of Niala's house before the others because she was faster and used to constantly flying. She ran in the house calling for Kaly, Kasana, and Henry. When they had heard Rose calling Kasana knew something was wrong. Rose never called for them at least not like that.  
>They ran in the house and ran into Rose. Rose explained what was going on and told them what Ami told her to tell them.<br>"Wait what?" asked Henry.  
>"Look I don't exactly know what's going on when it comes to this. You'll have to ask your master about it. She should be here soon."<br>"Rose is right we have to put the shield up now. Before Xemnas gets here." said Kaly.  
>"Let's go."<br>"Um Kaly is Zeig-"  
>"He's upstairs-"<br>"Rose?"  
>"Hey Zeig."<br>"Hey Dad." said Dart  
>"Hey Dart. Hey Rose I heard you hollering but I didn't hear about what. What's going on?"<br>"Hey Rose can I explain?" asked Neshy "I know more about Kingdom Hearts than you guys do."  
>"Of course Neshy. Dart you and Shana come with me. Help me contact Niala."<br>"Right." the two of them said. Dart knew Rose well enough to know that she didn't need help contacting Niala even if she was in another dimension. She was avoiding his father again, but for what this time? The last time was after the Saiyan war on Vegeta.  
>"Rose did you and dad, have a fight?"<br>"What? No its just I still feel a bit weird being with him again."  
>"But you two are together."<br>"I know. I just need some time. You two go on back in. I'll be fine."  
>"Okay."<br>'_Oh God what have I gotten into this time? Both Zeig and I are immortal but what about Lance? I know what he's doing but how do I leave him?'_ thought Rose  
>"Rose?"<br>'_Crap Zeig!'_ "Hey Zeig. Did Neshy catch you up?"  
>"Yeah. But what I'm worried about is you."<br>"What do you mean me?"  
>"Rose you me and Neshy fought in the Dragon Campaign together. We've never kept secrets form each other. What's the matter?"<br>"Well you know how I married Lance before you came back?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Well he's the big deal. He's leaving me for someone younger-" at which Rose punched Zeig because he had laughed at what she said.  
>"Sorry continue."<br>"Anyway I don't know what I'm going to do spike and Jake hate him but Kalee needs him. Oh Zeig I don't know what to do."  
>"Marry me."<br>"What?"  
>"Marry Me Rose, Lance came to see if you were here and when Kaly told me who it was I went down and talked to him myself. He told me to give you this." and he handed Rose the final papers to sign for a divorce. "He said that he wants you to be happy but he didn't want you to have to choose. He knew who you wanted. I'm sorry Rose."<br>"He knew that I relay wanted you?" '_Oh what do I tell him?'_  
>"I love you Rose." said Zeig and he kissed her on the top of the head. "I'll see you inside."<br>"Zeig?" Rose called  
>"Yes Rose?" Zeig asked turning around.<br>"I need to tell you something but it will have to wait. I need to talk to Niala first. Okay?"  
>"That's fine Rose."<br>"And I love you too." said Rose.

(Emerald Temple)  
>'<em>Okay this is getting a little aggravating.'<em> thought Lita as she passed that last corner. One that she had passed like five times before. "Why does Ami need us, anyway? She seems to be a master at the Keyblade and Gem Blades. So why us? I'm starting to wander where _her_ loyalties lies."  
><strong><em>"Ami why do you need our help when you're a master Keybearer and a Gem master?" Lita had asked<em>**  
><strong><em>"When you get your Key you'll under stand" Ami had responded<em>**  
>"This Crazy!" Lita shouted<br>**_'Lita Sailor Jupiter state why you are here.'_**  
>"I'm not really sure. Sailor Mercury sent me here without really explaining."<br>**_'I see and you have lost faith in your Sailor Sister haven't you?'_**  
>"No! it's just… Just… I don't know. Ever since we found Ami she's been a little weird."<br>**_'You're not used to leaning on Mercury, because this is your leader. Moon!'_**  
>What Serena? What is she doing here?<br>**'Sailor Jupiter. You have lost the faith that you once had in the Sailor Scouts. You must regain that faith. Attack!'**  
>"No! I'm not fighting Serena!" Lita shouted. "Not after everything we've been through!"<br>Not after all the battles. Beryl, the one that brought them all together and all the way to Galxaia. She then knew what she had been looking for. The truth of their loyalties and the identity of her own.  
>"I understand now. Why Ami sent to set the Gem blade two years ago and why she sent us to get the Keys to out Blades now. Instead of getting them both at the same time. She knew we weren't ready for the keys yet. She knew we didn't remember everything yet. I trust Ami. I trust her now." Lita said<br>**_'The Thunder Oak Evolution is yours Sailor Jupiter. Now go your friends need you.'_**  
>"Thank you." said Lita and as she walked through the portal she heard a ghostly chuckle and something told her that the one who just explained the Keyblade to her was her.<p>

It didn't take Rose long to find Ami even though she was in Lyoko. She told Kasana that she was leaving and not to tell anyone. Kasana told her that she wouldn't say anything and Rose walked through the portal. She saw Ami talking to the Lyoko Guardians while, she saw, waiting for her.  
>"Serin Rose is here." said the girl with long black hair and Ami turned around.<br>"Just a sec Rose." said Ami "Okay you guys take care of XANA and we'll handle Xemnas."  
>"Alright."<br>"If anything else happens I'll be in touch."  
>"Okay thanks again Serin."<br>"Raye you and Mina head on back to the temple and fill the Scouts there in. I need to talk to Rose."  
>"Okay.<p>

"Alright Rose what's the matter?"  
>"Niala I'm pregnant with Zeig's baby."<br>"W…what?"


End file.
